


A Separation of Love (originally Torn by Desire)

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q become estranged over love. One moves on..the other doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please refrain from negative comments. I removed the story originally and renamed and re-posted it. because of hate comments. if you do not like my work. move on. I do not need your negative comments. be kind!

James walked into Q branch after a long 4 months on a mission that was quite harrowing. He wanted to see Q badly, as soon as he steps through the doors, he comes to a complete halt when he notices that Q is speaking to someone intimately. Their bodies, practically touching as they murmured quietly to each other, it set him off some.

The man was quite tall and handsome, dark haired and dark green eyes and by the cut of his suit he was quite muscled. Q had to look up at his face while they were talking and it seemed he didn’t mind as his face was lit up.

James hadn’t been dating Q long and he hasn’t been too intimate with him, just kisses here and there nothing more as of yet. He didn’t want to scare him off because of his history dealing with sex. Was this man a new agent he hadn’t met yet, He had been gone a while and Q didn’t even seem to notice him yet, which was unsettling to Bond.

He coughed and they both turned, Q didn’t really smile as he usually did when Bond would arrive, he looked back at the stranger then back to Bond.

“007 did you bring any of my equipment back to me?” James just looked at him; he was expecting more of a greeting but was disappointed.  He dropped the gun and radio off then turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped expecting it to be Q but it was the other man.

“007 yes, I am 009 new to the game here.” James looked at the hand offered to him then back up to the man’s green eyes. He shook his hand and was cordial to him.

“Pleasure and welcome to MI6.” James looked at Q who wasn’t even looking at him but at 009, it shouldn’t bother him. Q wasn’t his after all at least not officially, but it did bother him. He turned and went to the door as he pulled the handle Q spoke to him.

“Talk to you later this eve 007?” James turned and looked at him and nodded, then left Q branch. He left the building entirely and went to the nearest pub.

“It was four hours later and 8 drinks down for James when he finally got a text from Q on his mobile.

_Where are you? Come to my flat!_

James closed his phone and his tab and walked out of the pub, a bit unsteady but not completely wasted. He was buzzed in then knocked on Q’s door, when it opened he smiled seeing Q and leaned in to kiss him but was pushed back, He looked over and saw that 009 was in the apartment as well.

“What is this?” He asks Q as he stares at 009. Q shrugged; and pulled James inside.

“He doesn’t have a flat yet so I said he could have the couch!” James stopped and stiffened, it showed on his stone face that he wasn’t pleased at this. 009 just sat there sort of smug. He looked at Q. “Then why am I here, you have company why do you need me here?”

Q stood there because he really didn’t have an answer. “I just thought we could all get acquainted, since we will all be working together, he is new in town and such.”

James was feeling jealous, real jealous right now. He hasn’t even stayed over yet and this new agent is? He looked right at home on Q’s couch, as if he belonged there. James just turned around and left the flat, heading down the stairs, once outside he took a deep breath and headed down the street only to be stopped by Q calling out to him loudly.

“James, James what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?” James stopped and turned and grabbed Q by the shoulders then kissed him, before Q could react or return the kiss, James pulled back.

“What was that about James, why the kiss; I don’t understand.” James was pissed now and it showed on his face.

“You have a new interest Q, hmmm a new person to entertain, bloody hell I’ve been dating you for a while and I have yet to stay the night, his first day and he gets your bloody couch.” Q was angry now, and shoved James back. “I am not sleeping with him, I only offered him a place till he got a flat, why all this jealousy, it’s not like you have been that interested yourself, you barely touch or kiss me.”

James paced back and forth then stopped pointing a finger at Q. “I have been going slow, isn’t that what you told me to do, because of my history you didn’t trust me yet but oh no 009 gets the couch and I barely get a kiss each time we go out.” He went on because he was so pissed off.

“I’ve been gone for months and all I wanted tonight was to be with you, to kiss and maybe hold you or more, but I come into Q branch and you are practically mooning over him, giving him the smile I use to get. You are a fucking tease Q!”

Q was beyond livid and it showed, as he pushed his glasses back up and growled at James. “Yes I wanted it slow, because you rush things, and I wasn’t mooning over David, we just have a lot in common, he is closer to my age and we went to the same schools. All I am doing is being friendly, I am not sleeping with him, but if you keep this up I just might.”

“David, you are on first name basis then, and I don’t even know your name?” That was it, James lost it and growled loudly and slammed his fist into the window of a car, breaking his hand and the window. Ignoring the blood and glass in his hand he looks at Q. “You sleep with him and it’s all over between us and I do mean all over.”

“Oh that is rich coming from the man who shags every mark there is while on a mission.”  James stilled, his face went hard and he turned walking away from Q and not looking back, walking around the corner and disappearing. Q just stood there feeling tears forming in his eyes. He had gone too far and he knew it. He slowly went back to his flat and put on a fake smile for his guest. He went through the motions of getting him blankets and a pillow then bade him goodnight. Shutting his bedroom door he muffled his crying in his pillow.

When he went into MI6 the next day he found out that James was already on a plane to Egypt and that Q wasn’t to be his earpiece. Q swallowed that hurt and began working on a new coding system before helping out 006 on his mission. 009 had been hanging out in Q branch and all the minions noticed; it was what Bond use to do they all thought. It was if Bond had been replaced. They weren’t sure if they liked this or not. 009 seemed alright but they were not too sure about him.

T was given to Bond as his eyes and ears and she was nervous because of Q but he nodded to her and told her to keep him safe, she of course agreed. But Q did monitor the situation from his office by tapping into her com with his computer. He could see and hear what she heard but they couldn’t hear him. He saw in one surveillance camera that James had a cast on his hand; he bit his lip because he was the cause of it. He had sidled up to his mark, a male who seemed more than interested in James physically as well as mentally.

Funny thing was James wasn’t as interested. He would glance up at the camera as if he knew Q was watching, he did it without his mark noticing. His eyes spoke volumes; Q could see the hurt in them, even before he turned away.

Q closed his laptop and hung his head down wiping his eyes. It was then a knock was heard. He took a deep breath and straightened himself up and went to the door opening it. 009 stood there and had a brilliant smile on his face.

“Care for dinner this eve, I am being sent on my first mission tomorrow and I was hoping you would join me?”  Q took a breath and figured he and James were no longer an item so he agreed, David said he would be back at his flat at 8pm.

He worked in his office the rest of the day, then gathered up his things and left, taking the tube home so he could think. He wondered what James would think of him going to dinner with David. He wouldn’t like it, he knew that. But hell, Q couldn’t worry about that, since James made it clear it seemed to him that he didn’t want him any longer. Once he was home he showered and put on something nice but not too nice. It was only dinner after all.

David showed up right on time, and he looked good in his jumper and butter soft jeans, he still had his coat on when Q opened the door to his knock. He smiled and picked up his own coat and joined him, heading back outside they walked down the street to a Chinese restaurant that Q had mentioned when they had been talking a few days earlier.

Once seated they talked for hours about Uni and everyone they use to hang out with. Q was relaxed and laughing and felt really good with David. When David leaned forward placing his hand over Q’s, he didn’t move it. He liked the warmth of it.

After dinner was finished as well as hot tea and fortune cookies that both made them laugh with their absurdity, they walked back to Q’s flat about a block away David took Q’s hand in his. Q looked down then up to David’s green eyes and smiled; he squeezed it and kept ahold of it even as they went upstairs to his flat.

Q opened the door and looked at him; David had this loving look on his handsome face as he reaches up and touched Q’s cheek gently. He leaned in and kisses Q very softly at first almost tentatively, tasting his lips; Q was receptive and leaned into the kiss.

It spurred David on and he moved in closer, taking Q into his arms as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across Q’s lush lower lip then between his lips, tasting him. Q moaned and placed his hands on David’s hips and tugged him inside the flat. David kicked the door shut as Q began removing his coat then his own. Both doing their best not to break the kiss, it had been a long time since Q had felt desired and he wanted this.

David broke the kiss and looks down into Q’s eyes, cradling his face in his large hands.” Are you sure you want this with me, tonight?” Q nodded and took one his hands and lead him into his bedroom.

Once inside they slowly began to undress each other, kissing each new patch of skin they reveal. When David removed his shirt he noticed how muscled he was, it was if he had Bonds body. No fat all muscle and there was a tattoo on his upper shoulder of a dragon swirling around his arm and shoulder. Q traced it with his fingers and his lips causing David to moan. He pushed Q’s shirt off and kissed along his neck and shoulder, taking soft bites as he slid his hands around Q’s slender form to his back. He smiled at him as he tugged him closer. Q could feel the heat radiating off of David’s hard body.

Q slid his hands up his chest over the slabs of muscle and up into his lush hair. He pulled his face down and kissed him passionately, stepping back to the bed and David followed like a puppy.

Shoes kicked off they lay upon Q’s bed holding onto each other and kissing deeply. David slid his lips from Q’s to his neck, taking bites and licking where he bit then began making his way down his chest. Using his tongue to tease a nipple, Q was whimpering and gripping his dark hair. He felt David undo his jeans and pull the zipper down. His cock was getting harder with each new moment. David tugged them off and threw them to the floor then slowly slid his hands up Q’s thighs and up to his cock. David began stroking him; sliding his tongue upon the head of his cock tasting the pearl of pre-cum. Q was watching him, his eyes wide with pleasure as he watched David take his cock into his mouth and slide up and all the way down, Q’s head went back as he moaned out.

“David, Blood Christ so good,” David was bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around his staff. Q slid his fingers into David’s hair and tugged him up. David went willingly and began to kiss Q rolling him in the bed and putting him on top. Q straddled his thighs and looked down at him smiling. He started undoing David’s jeans and slid them off exposing the rest of his body to Q’s eyes.

“You are so bloody perfect David.” Q was stroking David’s cock now as David put his hands on Q’s thighs. “You are the perfect one, Joseph always have been, always will be.” Q smiled hearing his real name, and he knew it would kill Bond that David knew it and not him.

“Let me have you this night, please let me love on you.” Q nodded and reached over in the drawer and got the lube and condoms. He slid one onto David’s cock then lubed it up. Then his own fingers, he began to play with his tight hole making David watch. Q moaned and whimpered as he opened himself up to David. Thrusting two of his fingers inside himself, David growled and dug his fingers into Q’s upper thighs then slid them to his ass and spread his cheeks so Q could thrust deeper.

Q moaned out loudly then when David leaned up and bit his shoulder. He whispered into his ear. “Let me in Joseph, I want to fuck you deep.” Q shivered and removed his fingers and let David help him slide his body onto his hard cock. Their foreheads touched as they began moaning, Q began riding him. David put his hands on Q’s ass and helped him as he drove his cock up into Q. He had his hands on David’s shoulders his head thrown back.

David bit his neck and collarbone, fingers digging into Q’s ass cheeks. They were grunting and moaning, breathing in the same air.

“Kings Joseph so fucking good, so hot and tight!” Q moaned out at his words wanting more and more. He began driving his body down, taking all of him. Q’s cock was leaking so he pushed David back onto the bed and began stroking his cock as he bounced on David’s. Moaning as he watched, he still had his hands on Q’s ass, grasping his cheeks and spreading him so he could go deeper.

“Cum for me Joseph, cum on me,” Q needed to hear that so he pumped a few more times and came, spilling his seed onto David’s hard stomach. It was then that David moved his hands and took ahold of Q’s hips, and turned him onto his back and began to thrust even harder into his tight hole. Q was moaning and whimpering, clawing at David’s chest and shoulders. David came then, his head thrown back as he bellowed out Q’s name. His muscles flexed as he experienced his orgasm.

Q reached up and pulled him down and kissed him hard. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay that way for a while. David still inside him, until it got too hot and David eased his cock out and tossed away the condom into the bin by the bed. He lay next to Q breathing hard. Then reached for him and held him against his body.

They kissed softly barely saying anything, till Q mentioned a shower and he agreed, they showered and touched intimately, once dry they both went to bed and held each other.

Q lay in his arms, and he thought about Bond as David slept. What he just did with David would seal the end of him and Bond. He knows that, but were they ever a real couple.  Even though he did say he wanted to go slow, he didn’t mean at a snail’s pace. All they had done was kiss; it was like dating in school, quite annoying. But he guessed that maybe Bond was taking his time because he knew that his sexual exploits were a problem for Q.

It was then that Q felt awful, He was the reason Bond was going slow, Bond probably figured that Q didn’t really want him because of his reputation of sleeping with his marks. How could he be so stupid, and now here he lays in David’s arms, having had him when Bond hasn’t even seen his bedroom and they had been seeing each other for weeks, and David had only been in town and at MI6 for a few days. Q felt ashamed of himself.

 

In the morning David dressed and kissed Q goodbye and said he would be in touch once he was back from his mission. Q smiled and waved him off then shut his door locking it. He leaned against the door and slid down till he landed on the floor. He didn’t know if he could keep this from Bond, or that David wouldn’t tell him casually that he and Q was now an item.

He prayed no one would know and that maybe no one would ever find out.

He stood up and got dressed and went into work. He spoke to T and asked about James, she told him that he was alive and well and all was going good and that James should be done in about a week and would be heading home.

He heard that David was off to India for his mission, and that he was to be his ears and eyes. It was a few days in till he began being the eyes of David on his mission. As they worked through a maze of a building to find a safe that held key components for a nuclear missile plan. He got him through all the hidden doorways having pulled up the plans of the building by getting past the encryption. David fired off a few shots and Q heard men fall. He didn’t hear James enter Q branch behind him, James always a soft shoe, he could walk quietly in any room despite his bulky muscled form. He listened to David and Q talk.

Once David had the safe opened thanks to Q, he spoke personally to him and thanked him for his help and for the other night. It was late so it was only them both the minions long gone.

“Thank you Joseph, for helping me and for the other night, its one I won’t forget anytime soon!” Q smiled and spoke softly back to him. “Nor will I, be safe see you soon.” It was then that Q knew he wasn’t alone because James threw his radio down onto the floor smashing it. Q turned and saw him.

“James!” The look on his face was one he had never seen on him before. He looked betrayed and alone. Q started to walk towards him, but he put up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t Q, or should I say Joseph, don’t come near me, it would mean I don’t matter anymore since you now have 009 to warm your bed, for weeks now I’ve been taking it slow as you asked, been biding my time till you would seem to want me, but it doesn’t seem to be that way does it. I don’t even know your name well I do now but that’s only because he said it. You never even told me, making me wait, you have led me on Q, you knew I had feelings and wanted you. But now you have David so what I want or feel doesn’t matter.”  He tossed down a small box as well next to his radio; he set down the gun then turned and walked out the door pushing it open with his hurt arm never looking back.

Q picked up the radio and gun then the small box. He set the radio and gun down on the table then looked at the small box. Bond rarely brought anything back from his missions and only a few times has he brought a gift for Q.

He opened the box then sat down covering his mouth. Inside the box was a medallion that Q had been wanting, he had showed it to James on his laptop once while he was in his office here at Q branch. He pulled the chain with the medallion on it out of the box and held it in front of him. It was a medieval lion wax seal medallion with the words “Motto Virtus Mille Scuta” inscribed upon it. Which Q knew meant, “Virtue is a thousand shields,” it was something his father had told him about. With tears falling he placed it over his head and let it fall against his chest, he sat there at Q branch for hours without even realizing it. He stood up and gathered his things and went home.

James was well into his cups by then at his flat, he had gone through 2 bottles of scotch already. He just sat there staring at nothing, the tumbler in his hand. He had never felt so alone than he did right now, not since M’s death, he looked down at his hand holding the tumbler the caste was dirty but he didn’t care. He realized tonight that he had lost Q or should he say Joseph for good, why would he want a broken, arrogant, drunk old agent as his lover when he had David, young, handsome and especially not broken. James got angry and threw the tumbler against the wall smashing it then slamming down his caste upon the counter cracking it. Hanging his head down he felt the tears come.

Q had lain in his bed, his fingers playing with the medallion; he never knew that James would find it for him. It meant so much to him to have this and it told him that James had feelings for him, and that Q had shattered those feelings forever.

He heard a text alarm go off on his phone and opened it to see it was from David.

_Took the fastest plane, Back in London, care for company? David_

Q wasn’t sure what to text but went with the truth.

_Welcome back, but sorry no, really tired only just got home from work. Q_

His phone pinged and he knew it was David again.

_Alright, maybe another night, sleep well! Xo David._

The expression of hug and kiss on his text made Q frown, he hated that it wasn’t going to work. He didn’t text back and just as he was about to roll over and go to sleep, his phone pinged again. He picked it up thinking it was David trying again but it wasn’t it was James, he sat up reading it.

_Q, I love you, but I know you have David now, so don’t worry I won’t interfere; you will have my undying friendship. J_

Q panicked and began texting him back, but he couldn’t think what to say, he couldn’t believe what he read, James loved him, loved him? He couldn’t have been sober when he sent that to him because James keeps everything close to his chest. Rarely did he show emotions, it was reported that he cried as he held M as she died in his arms but it was mostly gossip no one really knew except Kincaide and he was loyal to James and would never say what he saw.

_James, I don’t know what to say, It was only one time with David and it didn’t mean anything to me. Q_

He waited for what seemed forever for James to text him back. And when the ping went off on his phone he thought he would start crying.

_You with David, meant everything to me. J_

When Q read that he started crying, he never realized that James loved him, he never showed it. But then Q felt the medallion against his chest and realized that in Q branch he did show it by giving it to him. Q didn’t sleep that night nor did he get another text from James. He got up late that morning and fixed himself some tea since it was a day off he decided to just be lazy.

What he didn’t expect was to hear a knock on his door. Wearing only his pajama bottoms and a Dr. Who shirt he loves, he answers his door to find David there with a box of blueberry scones and croissants and two cups of coffee.

“Good Morning Joseph, I thought I would bring some breakfast and coffee over to you, since you worked late last night, I had taken the fastest red eyes back to London I could, I didn’t really want to stay in India.”  Q let him pass into his apartment, then shut the door. David looked good despite the lack of sleep, he could see that his hair was still damp and he smelled fresh from a shower.

“Thank you David, I appreciate it!” He took the box and set it on the counter and pulled two plates from the cabinet and brought them to the table along with the box of pastries. David came up behind him and slid his arms around Q’s middle and hugged him, leaving a kiss upon his neck. “I missed you, and thank you for getting me out of that tight spot yesterday.”

Q smiled at him. “It’s my job but you are welcome.”

They both sat down and ate talking about what happened in India and also about the food and culture. Q heard his phone ping and practically stumbled to get to it. Opening it he saw it was a text from Eve.

_Q love, have you seen or heard from James? He didn’t report to Q branch this morn. E._

He texted back to her quickly,

_No, I haven’t heard from him this morning, probably won’t, I will explain it all to you later. Q._

He looked to David, who had question in his eyes. “Everything ok Joseph?”

“Yeah, No. David I will have to cut this short I have something I need to take care of, mind if we talk later?”

David stood and got his coat, and went to the door. “No of course not, I will ring you later.” He leaned and gave Q a soft kiss on his lips and left the flat. Q sighed and knew it was going to be bad when he told David it wouldn’t work with him.

He went and got dressed then grabbed his phone and coat and headed out after setting the alarms and grabbed a taxi and headed to James’s flat.

Once he was there he knocked loudly calling to him. After ten minutes he called James mobile and he heard it ring through the door. He knocked louder and thought he heard something or someone stumbling inside. The door opened and there stood James Bond, 007 best agent of the Queen, looking disheveled and hung over.

“What do you want… Q?” He noticed that James had put an emphasis on his name. Q pushed him back as he entered the flat, and was surprised that he was stepping on broken glass. He put down his coat and went to get a broom he knew was in the kitchen storage because James had a maid service come 3 times a week.

He began cleaning up the mess, until James came over and grabbed the broom from him and broke it in half.

“WHAT do you want here?” he tossed the broken broom aside. Q just stood there wide eyed.

“Eve texted me worried about you, you never showed to get your briefing.”

James stalked over to the kitchen and stood there over the sink. Q took a breath and went over to him and placed a hand on his bare back but James flinched when he touched him and gave him a warning look.

Q backed off and leaned back against the counter.

“James, I know I am the cause of this and I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you. David just happened, it wasn’t planned.” James cut him off then and left the kitchen and went to his bedroom to get away but Q persisted.

“Please James, let me apologize for hurting you, it wasn’t at all what I wanted, and after what you texted me last night, I truly didn’t know you felt that way, I was clueless.”

James turns when he hears that.  
“What do you mean what I texted you last night, I never texted you?”

“Yes you did James, I have it right here.” Q pulled up the text on his phone and showed the conversation to James, who groaned and sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands.

Q sat down next to him, but didn’t touch him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Q couldn’t stand it any longer.

Q stood up to leave and was about to head out of the room when he was grabbed from behind and turned, James pulled him to his hard chest and claimed his lips in a intense kiss. Q could taste the scotch on his tongue but didn’t resist. Q was going to push him back but couldn’t, this was the James he had dreamed of. Full of passion and fire, the one he heard while on the com at work.

Q melted against his chest, sliding his hands over the muscles of his arms and shoulders. James tugged him back towards the bed and Q followed, he couldn’t resist, this was what he had wanted for so long. He was whimpering and about to fall down upon the bed when his mobile pinged. They both looked down at his pocket then James lifted his eyes to Q’s and stepped back from him.

“Might be your lover,” he walked away from Q and went into his restroom and shut the door locking it. Q walked to the door and was about to knock when he heard the water start, he rested his forehead to the door, whispering James’ name.

He looked down at his phone and the text and saw it was from David, but he didn’t read it. Instead he left James flat, shutting the door and heading outside. His mobile rang, He saw it was Eve and answered it. He told her that James was fine just coming off a binge.

She sounded relieved and would let M know, Q headed home his mind filled with passionate kisses from James. Q decided to go into work despite it being a day off. He sat in his office going over what happened at James’s he didn’t realize that David had come in.

David shut the door behind him and smiled at Q.

“Hello, fancy you here?”  He sat on the edge of Q’s desk. Q smiled at him and closed his laptop.

“I thought you had the day off and yet here you are?” David laughed, and reached over touching his hand.

“I was looking for you and took a shot that you might come in.” David stood up and went around the desk and leaned down and gave Q a deep kiss. His hands on Q’s face gently. Q pulled back when he heard something and saw that James was standing there; David looked at James then back at Q but didn’t let him go.

The look on James’s face was one Q will never forget.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was told to come here for my brief, I will just go to R.” He turned and left before Q could even get a word out.

David looked at Q and saw something brief flicker in his eyes before he lifted his to David’s.

“Want to go have those scones now, I am done here? “  David nodded and leaned back then stood waiting for him. They left and went back to Q’s flat.

James sat in one of the stalls of the nearest restroom and held his head in his hands fighting back emotions. The sight of David leaning into Q and kissing him and Q returning that kiss was tearing James up.

He just didn’t understand; he did everything the way Q had wanted, slow and steady, not pushing him. He had to get his shit together; it’s ridiculous all this over some skinny, mop headed brilliant Quartermaster. He went to the sink and splashed water over his face and dried off getting his mind set then headed upstairs to M’s office.  Eve stopped him and looked him over.

“You alright James, you look a bit worn for wear?” Turning those ice blue eyes to her warm browns, he gave her a smile.

“I am well Eve really, I am, is M in?” She buzzed him in and he kissed her cheek before entering his office.

M looked up from his paperwork and pulled off his glasses.

“To what do I owe this pleasure 007?” James sat down without being invited, and looked to him.

“Have anything you need done M? Any messes you have that I should clean up, anywhere in this world? M looked at him then stood up and went around his desk to sit on the edge.

“Have a death wish do we James?”  James only shrugged, but didn’t let on anything.

“Sorry James, hate to let you down but I don’t want to send out my best agent when he is feeling the need to engage in dangerous activities!”

James let out a breath and leaned back in the chair. M sat there watching him and shook his head.

“Whatever is driving you, get it out of your system, because if I send you out like this you will not only cock it up you will end up killing yourself and what in the bloody hell would I do then? Can’t lose you James, I promised well you know who I promised. But she isn’t the issue right now.

James spoke up then and looked him square in the eyes.

“She will always be an issue M. to me at least, but at least you have 009 what do you need me for?”

M knew then what this was about. He had heard from Eve about what was going on with James and Q and the new agent 009. M wouldn’t push it though, He preferred James, and he knew James was a wild card and reckless but he got the damn job done.

“You my dear friend James; are our best agent and you bloody well know it, so get it out of your head and take a holiday, go to Belize or Hawaii?”

James stood up then and offered his hand to M. Who shook that hand briskly and gave him a half smile.

“I promise you James when something I think you would love comes up I will definitely be sending you, just not at this moment.”

James let go of his hand and smirked. “I am sure you will Sir. Good afternoon.”

James left his office and gave Eve a wink as he left and headed to the lift. On his way down he thought about maybe taking that holiday, it would be good to just lie around and soak up sun.

He opened his mobile and called up to Eve and told her to tell M that he is headed somewhere…warm.  She laughed and said she would send off the message. He told her he would be in touch then closed it.

For the first time in days he had a genuine smile on his face. Hailing a taxi he headed home and packed, the car service he ordered arrived and he left for Heathrow his first holiday in a long time.

Q had spent the rest of the day with David, but they didn’t sleep together again. Q had James wrapped up in his mind. When David had stepped out to get some dinner for them, he opened his phone and called James flat. When he didn’t get an answer he panicked a little thinking James may have binged again so he called Eve.

She informed him that James went on holiday and that he wasn’t sure when he would be back, He said it would do James some good to get away and Eve wasn’t falling for it but she kept her mouth shut for once. She knew all about what was going on, she was quite perceptive, and she knew Q was the one who was wrong here not James. Q was going to be very torn and she feared David would be the one really hurt here.

Once David returned with dinner he got a call from MI6 that there was a mission for him so he kissed Q goodbye and left. Q called and said R was taking David this time and to enjoy his day off and that he had tomorrow off as well per M and he couldn’t argue. R rang off and Q sat there just shocked, what the hell he thought was he being replaced?

He sat there, with nothing to do; James was gone on Holiday so he couldn’t fix all that and now David was gone on a mission to who knows where.  

He sat there an hour before there was a buzz from downstairs, He saw on his com that it was Eve with a box and buzzed her in and undid the alarms and left the door to his flat open.

She entered with a smile on her face and kicked the door shut.

“Alright you little minx, we are going to fix this while your studs are gone!”

Q just shook his head then laughed. He found out in the box was a dozen different sinful pastries and she had in a bag some chocolate chip ice cream. They ended up talking and ordering pizza and binging, talking about all the hell 00’s could bring to a life.

Q told her what had happened in the last two days and she was sympathetic and jealous but in a nice way. She had her own man in her life who was a nice quiet Finance officer, who kept her more than satisfied.

Once they were full and fat and laughing about how much they had eaten they found that there was no real good way to resolve this and that someone would be hurt, there was no way around it.

When her man arrived to drive her home, Q kissed her goodbye and thanked her for the evening and that she did help put it all in perspective. She waved off and climbed into the very nice BMW and drove off. Setting the alarms he cleaned up and lay on the couch rubbing his now stuffed stomach and thinking about James.

He wondered what James was doing right now, he chuckled thinking he was probably shagging some island girl or whoever looked his way and instead of laughing more it just upset him. He fell asleep with thoughts of James in his head.

On the island of Belize, James was soaking up the sun, laying out on the beach watching the waves roll in, he felt calm and happy something he hasn’t felt in a long time. He watched tourists walk by hand in hand and children playing in the sand. It was a beautiful day, clear and bright, the sky so blue and the water clear. He set the beer down and raised his knees resting his arms and chin on them.

He wondered if Q would want to come here, then remembered the boffin was afraid to fly. As he sat there, he noticed that a man was looking over at him and had a smile on his face, he looked to be Italian with his dark hair and olive skin, James didn’t let on that he noticed, he kept his sunglasses on, but the man was attractive. After about 5 minutes the man approached and sat near James.

“Beautiful day, are you on holiday?” His accent was British and it surprised James. He offered his hand to him. “Yes, first in a long time!”

The man was surprised as well when James spoke.

“Well this is interesting; we are a long way from British soil funny we ended up in the same country?”

James laughed and introduced himself. “Bond, James Bond and you are?”

He shook James hand. “Marcello Cipriani, originally from Rome but I now live in London, I work in Finance.

“I live in London as well; I work as a headhunter for a Tech Company.

He let go of Marcello’s hand and leaned back on his own hands letting the sun have full flow over his chest.

Marcello noticed James’s physique and was appreciative. James noticed his as well; Marcello was like a Greek sculpture.

“James, would you like to have dinner later tonight?” James looked over at him, the man had deep amber eyes and a beautiful smile, James thought why not, Q had David, why should he be alone; he was on holiday for Christ’s sake!

“I would love to, say you show up at my room at about 8 pm?” He gave Marcello his room number, they both stood up then, smiling.

“Looking forward to it, see you then James.” Marcello walked off down the beach, James light blue eyes watching him. He gathered up his things a large smile on his face. Heading back to his hotel, he felt happy, actually light of heart.

Standing on his balcony he drank a sip of champagne watching the sun go down. He was wearing a Tom Ford tuxedo and looked amazing in it. It was tailored perfectly to fit his hard frame. Hearing a knock, he set down his flute and walked over to the door. The room was large and beautiful, bright in color but not garish. Two large couches in the living area, the bedroom filled with a king size bed. James loved large beds, he loved to spread out while sleeping or fucking.

Opening the door he smiled at Marcello, who was in a tuxedo as well but his was by Gucci. He waved him in and to the balcony.

“Amazing sunset, would you like champagne?”  Marcello nodded yes and took a flute and looked out at the ocean.

“It’s beautiful here, but I do miss London and its dreary weather.” James chuckled and agreed.

“You know Marcello, we could just have a dinner brought up?” Marcello chuckled and looked at him with a brilliant smile on his face.

“We could and I am tempted but I would love to show off my date, he is quite handsome!”  James laughed his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“As is mine,” he tapped his flute to Marcello’s then they both drank down their champagne.

Getting his key card they then left James’s room and headed to the lift to take them to the restaurant that was on top of the hotel. It had rated five stars and was said to be amazing.

They sat and laughed quietly at all the stares they were getting from women.

James smiled at him. “I wonder who they are jealous of, you or I.” Marcello laughed.

They talked about finance and world news, what part of London they each lived in and found they didn’t live that far from each other. They both enjoyed a meal of fish but declined dessert.

One woman sauntered by and dropped a piece of paper onto Marcello’s plate and walked off. He looked at it and James and they both busted out laughing. The paper had her room number on it and a time. Marcello dropped it into his empty coffee cup.

“She must not realize I prefer the other team.” James was chuckling.

“Care for a walk? Should I say the cliché line, in the moonlight?” Marcello stood and smiled.

“I would love to!” They left a rather large tip and walked off, the meal charged to Marcello’s room.

They stayed on the stone path for a while till Marcello grasped James’s hand and lead him off the path to the sand, he followed laughing.

They pulled off their shoes and socks and rolled up their pants leg.

“My tailor will be pissed!” James stated out loud. Marcello only laughed more. “As will mine,” they went to the water and after tossing off their jackets splashing each other, acting like boys.

They stood there, drenched and laughing their tuxes ruined. Marcello walked up to James and stood there looking at him. Both of them breathing hard from running and such, James looked back at him as well with passion blooming in his eyes.

Marcello reached and pulled James into a heated kiss, James returned it with such passion they both began to moan.

Breaking it, their chests rise and fall with each deep breath; James takes his hand and leads him to their things and up to the hotel.

Once inside their items dropped to the floor they seized each other. Marcello had James head in his hands as he tasted James’s lips.

James was almost tearing Marcello’s shirt off, ruining it and tugging it off his shoulders. James apologized and all Marcello did was moan, because he began removing James’s clothing as well. They headed to the bedroom shucking off their trousers and undershorts.

Standing there naked, James slid a hand from Marcello’s shoulder to his flat abs. running his fingertips over the muscles and a nipple. It hardened instantly. He ran his hand further down, brushing the back of it over his cock that twitched from the touch.

Marcello spoke softly, his hand on James’s chest. “I want you, inside me tonight, I want to taste you.”

He knelt down in front of James, his eyes looking up at him as he reached out and stroked his cock. James let out a deep moan when Marcello took him into his mouth, entwining his fingers in his dark hair. He took James deep in his mouth, bumping his face against the gold curls at the base of his cock.

Marcello slid his lips down and back up faster, stroking as he suckled. James tightened his grip in his hair, and didn’t contain his moans.

“Marcello, get up here, I want you now!” He slid his lips off of James’s cock and slowly stood up, James reached into the drawer and pulled out some condoms and lube, He came prepared even though he wasn’t looking to hook up.

Marcello smiled and took the condom from him, opening the foil packet and taking the condom, placing it on James’s cock, then turned and moved to the bed offering himself to him.

James moved behind Marcello kissing down his back and running his hands over his muscles. James parted his cheeks and ran his tongue over his tight hole, Marcello moaned out loudly, stroking his cock. Using his fingers James opened him slowly and gently, He could hear Marcello moaning, wanting more.

“James please; I need more of you,” James obliged and moved onto the bed with him and between his thighs and slowly filled him with his cock. His head went back as he sank deeper into his body. James tightened his grip on his hips and thrusts deeply, sliding a hand up to his shoulder and pulling him back as he pushed forward. Marcello would tighten on him sending pleasure through James. Marcello was stroking and squeezing his own cock, their moans were loud.

Marcello lay flat on the bed with James atop him. Marcello kept his legs together as James pumped into him, biting his neck and whispering to him.

“So hot and tight, Bloody hell you are so fucking good!”  James lifts up on his hands and pounds himself into Marcello edged on by the man who wanted more of him.

“More James.. fuck me harder!” James felt the sweat on his back and forehead, Marcello felt so good, he licked and kissed his back, taking bites of his neck. He sat up and pulled Marcello up as well and reached around stroked Marcello to orgasm. His head back upon James’s shoulder; his hands upon James’s arms, bucking his body back against James hard body.

James came then, and they both collapsed upon the bed. James eased himself from Marcello and removed the condom and tossed it into the bin. Then lay down next to him, Marcello moved and leaned up on his elbow and smiles at him. James leans up and kisses him, sliding his tongue with his, before laying back.

James smiled, “You are amazing, and so fucking handsome!” Marcello laughed, his white teeth shining against his olive skin.

“May I return the compliment James?” James chuckled and said yes.

They kissed lazily, touching each other softly and as if memorizing each other’s bodies.

They fell asleep for a while, until James woke him up by sucking his cock and starting all over again. It was almost dawn when they fell  back asleep.

 

James woke up to an empty bed, as he wipes a hand over his face, he felt alive and happy. Marcello then showed up coming from the restroom a towel around his waist. James smiled at him; Marcello smiled as well and nodded towards the bath.

James grinned and pushed the comforter away and walked naked into the bathroom with Marcello following, tossing away his towel.

As they ate breakfast, Marcello asked the question,

“When are you leaving, or can I have you a bit longer?” James looked at him from his coffee.

“I leave tomorrow; back to work sadly, many heads to hunt!” Marcello smiles at him.

“Can I see you again back in London James?”  James raised a brow then smiled warmly.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Marcello smiled a very large smile at that.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

James showed up at MI6 two days after landing in London, he headed straight to M’s office, once he saw Eve he went to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Is the old man in?” Eve just laughed and punched him in the arm.

She buzzed him in and winked as he went inside. M stood up and went to James and shakes his hand.

“Well you look well rested; I do believe the holiday was the right choice.” He shook his hand then released it.

“You were right M, all I needed was a holiday.” James stood there looking impeccable, his suit cut perfectly. M noticed the tan on James skin.

“Have you got anything for me M?” He asked as he fiddled with a cufflink. M nodded and went to his desk and picked up a file and hands it to him. James looks it over then up at M.

“Rome? This should be interesting!” M looked at him seriously.

“This involves a man who is willing to sell chemical weapons to the highest bidder, I want you to be a bidder or at least kill his chemist.”

James looks at him with a serious face. “With Pleasure”

He leaves the office and heads down to Q branch and straight to R, he passes Q and smiles at her.

“Have you got my equipment? She looked at him then over at Q who was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

“Um, yes of course 007, I have everything you will need. He didn’t ignore Q but he didn’t go over and moon over him as he usually would.

R asked about his holiday, he winked and smiled at her.

“It was amazing; I have never felt better in my life!” He takes his equipment then winks at her as he leaves.

He nods to Q as he walks by.

“007, can I have a word in my office?” James stopped and followed Q into his office and waited for him to shut the door. He leaned against the desk.

“Something I can help you with Q?”

Q stood there and he really didn’t know what to say, James looked so good in his suit and tanned skin, made his eyes even bluer.

“I just wanted to know how your holiday went, and if you wanted to go for coffee later?” James smiled at him, but declined.

“My holiday was amazing as I am sure you heard me tell R, but I can’t make coffee, I have plans with someone.” Q felt his stomach drop at those last words.

“Oh well, I am glad you had a good time, you look rested.”

“Thank you, you know Q if you hadn’t moved on to David, I would never have met Marcello, I thank you for that.”

He leaned down and kissed Q’s cheek, then left the room. Q just stood there, he didn’t know what to do or think. Q shut his door and sat down at his computer and put his head in his hands, he realized then that he was in love with James.

James entered his flat around 5 and was enveloped with the smells of Italy. He put his coat away and walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the door jam and smiled. Marcello was wearing jeans that fit him too good and a white t shirt and he looked fucking amazing to James.

“You are trying to make me fat!” Marcello came over to him and kissed his lips softly.

“You fat, never, would take months of my mama’s cooking to fatten you up.”

James snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, tasting marinara and Marcello.

“Mmmm, you do taste amazing!” Marcello poked him in his abs and laughed, before heading back to his sauce.

James went into the bedroom to change clothes. He could hear Marcello humming some melody as he cooked.

James tugged on his jeans and looked in the mirror. He had been eating Marcello’s cooking a lot lately so that means he will have to get to the gym a lot more. He didn’t see Marcello enter and look at him.

Marcello smiled warmly at him. “You look amazing, you should model.” James turned to him and laughed.

“No thank you, not my style, but you are.” He reaches and tugs Marcello closer and envelopes him in his arms and kisses him.

They stand there kissing for what seems 10 minutes, until Marcello freaks out.

“My sauce!!!!!,” he rushes out of the  bedroom causing James to laugh. James pulled on a blue t shirt that matches his eyes and follows him into the kitchen. They enjoy their dinner that was saved at the nick of time, then each other.

It was three months into their relationship when Marcello noticed that James was gone a lot and for a long time and that sometimes when he came home he was different and would have nightmares and it worried him. James came clean to him because he trusted him.

Marcello promises never to tell a soul, and to say his man is in importing. James fucked him into the mattress that night and Marcello returned the favor.

Every month that went by with Marcello was a revelation to James, this was an actual relationship, a stable, loving relationship and it made him very happy. It wasn’t something he was used to.

Sometimes when he lay in bed with Marcello next to him, he would think about how lucky he was to have met him, it was fate he assumed. He always thought he would be dead by now or in a relationship with Q. He grinned when Marcello nuzzled closer to him and leaned in kissing him on the forehead. They haven’t said the words to each other yet but he knew they both had those feelings for each other, he could feel it in his bones.

 

Not far across London similar thoughts were running through Q’s head as David lay next to him, he was wrapped all up in David’s arms, his heat radiating onto Q’s chilled body.

He lay there wondering about James, he also wondered what Marcello looked like, and no one at MI6 did. He kept Marcello way out of the loop. James was being so over protective and for good reason he thought.

David moved a little and tightened his hold on Q, it caused him to smile, he liked David, and he didn’t know if he loved him but he did like him very much. Q knew he still had feelings for James but he kept them well buried in his heart.

He felt David kissing his neck, so he scooted down a little and kissed his lips. David hummed, and tucked Q partially under him as he deepens the kisses. They made love and it saddened Q that he thought of James during it.

 

Q heard Eve enter Q branch by her Louboutin’s tapping on the flooring; he turned and smiled at her. She dropped off some files and leaned against his counter. She had a smug look on her face, so Q had to ask.

“What is that look for?” She looked down at her perfectly manicured fingernails then back up to him.

“Guess who I get to meet tonight?” Q rolled his eyes then let out a breath.

“Let me guess, um  um the Queen?”  She smacked him on the arm.

“No, silly arse, my man and I get to meet Marcello!” Q almost spit out his tea hearing that. She smirked at him and knew that would get him good.

“Marcello..James’s Marcello, you are lying!” She shook her head no.

“He wants Lucious and I to come and meet him!” Beautiful brown eyes look to his hazel.

“I was shocked as well, no one has seen Marcello, was wondering if he was a ghost.”

Q felt instant jealousy but he wouldn’t let her see it.

“Well you will have to fill me in wont you. She winked at him and walked out of Q branch.

At around 6pm Marcello was running around James’s flat cleaning up and straightening things as James watched him shaking his head.

“Marcello, the Queen isn’t coming, its only Moneypenny and her man!” James had a magazine in his hand that he set on the coffee table and Marcello freaked out putting it away.

James stood up and grabbed him and pulled him to his chest and kissed him. He could feel Marcello melt against him, when he pulled back and smiled, Marcello smiled as well.

“I guess I am going over the top, I just want everything to be perfect for your friends.” James kissed him again then hugged him.

“And I adore you for that Cello but it is okay, she doesn’t judge, besides I think she just wants to taste your cooking, I’ve been raving about it to her.”

Marcello smiled, feeling honored that James raved about his cooking and that James gave him a nickname, he felt special.

Giving James another kiss he turned and went to the kitchen to check the meal. He opened the oven and checked his lasagna, made with his mother’s recipe. James was there instantly when the aroma hit him.

“My god man; that smells amazing, I need to meet your mother, she must be a saint in the kitchen.” Marcello laughed at him.

“My mother wants to meet you badly, think we could swing a visit to Italy sometime soon?”

James touched Marcello’s face and nodded, “I would be honored to meet your mother Cello, I want her to try and make me fat!”

Marcello laughed so hard then as he closed the oven door and began on the garlic bread.

“Don’t make it a challenge for her James, you will lose, you will be swept up in the best food you have ever had and will be lost forever.” They both laughed and continued making dinner.

Eve and her man Lucious showed up at 8pm sharp and were brought inside, giving kisses to James and Marcello as well, shaking hands with Lucious.

They sat down for drinks talking about anything but MI6. When dinner was ready, everyone sat down and ate and raved to Marcello about his cooking, Eve began to demand the recipe and Marcello said he couldn’t it was his mothers and he swore he wouldn’t.  

“James, I demand you seduce the recipe from him tonight, I need this recipe.”

They all laughed and enjoyed their wine, Marcello and Lucious went out to the balcony so Lucious could have a smoke, Eve and James cleared dishes and talked.

“He is incredibly handsome James, my god he should model!” James smiled as she raved on about him.

“He is handsome and can cook; I am so fucking jealous of you!”

James stopped and shook his head. “Now Eve, come on Lucious is great and he isn’t hard on the eyes either and he is good with money, you are quite lucky!”

Eve kissed his cheek and smiled, helping him load the dishwasher then taking their wine and joining the others.

After they left and everything was really cleaned up in the kitchen, James led Marcello to the bathroom and stripped him down then himself and started the water.

Once inside they begin kissing, the water and steam all around them. Their kisses were searing, James had Marcello tight against him, fingers of one hand entwined in his hair the other around Marcello’s back. James pulled back just a little and smiled at him. Marcello cradled James’s face, looking into his eyes as emotions played over his own he knew this was the time.

“James, meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I..” he took a breath and looked down; James smiled at him touching a finger to his lips.

“I love you to Cello, very much!” Marcello looked up at James, the water falling around them.

“I didn’t expect you to feel the same, I mean I wasn’t planning on hearing it from you, I just knew how I felt and I do love you James.”

They began kissing again, each kiss becoming more and more intense, soon it wasn’t enough, James shut off the water and they both dried off some but didn’t care if they were wet or not.

James and Marcello hit the bed and held each other laughing and loving on each other. Marcello moved atop James and began kissing his way across James chest, gliding his tongue across the muscles and scars, till he finds a nipple and circles it. Tugging on it with his teeth and smiling when James moans and slides his fingers into his hair.

Marcello took small bites of his abs and sides causing James to jump and laugh. James’s cock began to come to life again, Marcello noticing places soft kisses upon the hardening length, then sliding his tongue down it. James’s fingers pushes back his hair and watches him. He winks at James as he slides his tongue around his inner thighs. James was moaning softly, his blue eyes still watching his lover.

He spread James’s thighs and took a bite then soothed it with a kiss. James began writhing and needing more.

“Cello, you are such a bloody tease, I need you!” Marcello sat up and took ahold of James now hard cock, stroking it and leaning in to taste the pre cum that had pearled at the tip. James was a mess now, moaning and gripping Marcello by his dark hair.

“Bloody hell Cello, please more,” Never one to disappoint, he began sucking his cock with relish, taking him deep in his throat and sliding his lips and tongue around the shaft. James never had it so good in his life.

He was bucking his hips up wanting more and Marcello took it all and then some it seemed. James was more than impressed his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. His head thrown back eyes closed, he tried hard not to cum.

“Cello please.. You are killing me, I don’t want to cum yet, the night is young!” Marcello just laughed and moved himself up and kissed him. James moved atop him, smiling as he began to stroke his cock.

Marcello touched his face. “Make love to me James, I want you inside me!”

James reached into the drawer and got the lube out and slicked up his fingers and cock.

As he sat between Marcello’s thighs and slowly slid two fingers into his body, slowly stroking and watching the pleasure move over his face.

He pumped his fingers adding one more, till Marcello was moaning and begging James for more.

“Please.. James I need you inside me.” He slid his fingers free of his tight hole and moved his legs to rest against his chest. Easing his cock into his body, he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Marcello, so good and tight, so perfect,” He pushed his legs to each side of him and moved down resting on his elbows and kissed him deeply, thrusting himself into his body.

Marcello was moaning till James moved down to claim his lips, he wrapped his legs around his body, moving his body to James’s.

Breaking the kiss, Marcello threw back his head crying out as James hit that one spot, his fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Jaaaaaaames, yes yes, please love, please.!” He was begging now, driving his body up to meet James’s thrusts. James had his forehead to Marcello’s breathing hard as he tried to not cum, holding out till his lover did.

“Right there James yes.. so close love .. so close.” Marcello cried out then and came upon his stomach without James ever touching his cock. Then James was right with him, spilling himself into his lovers body!

“Marcello, Christ!!!!!!, bloody hell.” He fell upon Marcello’s body and was enveloped in his muscled arms. His hands slide up to James’s head as he was kissing him and whispering to him.

“I love you, you are so perfect, I pray you always want me.” James sat up hearing that, leaning on his elbows and looks down into his amber eyes.

“I love you Marcello, only death can take me away from you, I will always want only you, marry me Cello, I want to marry you, will you have me?”

They both sat up after James eased out of him, he just looked at James, because he couldn’t believe what he just heard!

“Marry you? You want to marry me, seriously?” James cupped his face with his large hands.

“Yes my beautiful Marcello, I want to marry you, give you what is mine and have you as mine for all to see!” He grabbed James, in a fierce tight hug, dragging him back down to the bed and kissing him senseless!

Q sat on the bed with his laptop; he could hear the water as David took a shower. He was looking up Marcello and doing a background check. He couldn’t find anything bad about the man; he modeled briefly then went to college at Cambridge, taking Finance and Philosophy as his majors. Q knew he was gay otherwise why would he be with James. Q didn’t hear the water shut off as he was too absorbed with his computer. He didn’t hear David enter the room until it was too late and David saw what was on his laptop. He looked up to see the hurt in his dark eyes.

“Really Joseph, you are checking James’s boyfriend out? Seriously, what business is it of yours who James sees and why would you care, you have me!”

Q felt awful but he knew his feelings for James were stronger than his for David.

David started getting dressed and gathering his things up. Q closes his laptop and gets up to follow him.

“David, don’t leave I’m sorry, I was just curious!” David turned and looked at him sharply.

“No Joseph, you are jealous, I knew I was second ever since the beginning, I know you want James, don’t treat me like I am an idiot!” David put his shirt on then his coat, he looked at Q with sad eyes.

“I actually thought you would just give up once he had Marcello, but you haven’t, you still want him and you are using me as a substitute, I have feelings Joseph and you have crushed them.”

David left, leaving Q just standing there feeling appalled with himself. Going into the kitchen he fixed the kettle and stood there going over what happened tonight. He knew he had feelings for James and it took him finding someone else for Q to figure it out.

The kettle singing roused him from his thoughts; he fixed his tea and went back to his laptop after setting the alarms and locks. Setting his tea on the nightstand, he brought up Marcello again and did realize the man was damn handsome and he did realize he was jealous, quite jealous.

James got orders to go to Somalia, so the night before he was to leave was all about him and Marcello. They went out for a dinner then came home and loved all night. Marcello got up with James early and went outside with him and kissed him goodbye. He didn’t notice someone watching them but James did, but brushed it off as someone who didn’t like their relationship. Marcello went back upstairs to their flat as the car service took James to MI6 then Heathrow airport.

Marcello got ready for work and got into his BMW and drove to work not realizing he was being followed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The Mission in Somalia was finished and James left a trail of destruction that was epic. But something was bothering him in the back of his mind, and he couldn’t escape the feeling that he should be home with Marcello.

He called Eve with a throwaway mobile that couldn’t be traced, he asked her to call him and if she didn’t call back he knew everything was fine, she said she would. He hung up and waited for his evac to come.

He sat alone on the military transport, all he could think about was Marcello, Eve didn’t call back but that still didn’t make him feel better. So he called Q, and told him to do a sweep of his flat and of his phones. Q asked if he was alright, but James didn’t give him too much information as he still getting over what he had seen and done in Mogadishu, he could still feel blood on his body and under his nails. He had a large cut on his chest and his cheek. Letting out a breath he knows Marcello is going to freak out.

“Just do it Q, I am sensing something wrong and I am usually never wrong in these situations.” Q agreed and went to his office and used his personal laptop that he encrypted to check on James’s home, only he and James knew about it and Q was trusted not to intrude except when asked. It was a trust Q would never break.

After 30 mins, Q called him back and said all was fine, no bugs or any thermal sensors and that his phone lines were clear. Then Q asked something he shouldn’t have.

“James, are you sure Marcello can be trusted, you barely know him?” James became angry but stayed calm.

“Q, or should I say Joseph, your jealousy is showing, Marcello is not only my partner and lover but has my full and complete trust.”

Q sighed audibly and rubbed his forehead, because he knows he had angered James with his assumption.

“I am sorry James, honestly I am, please forgive me.” James acknowledged his apology then hung up his mobile. 14 hours later he landed in London and went to MI6 and gave over his equipment to R then left Q branch, he wasn’t in the mood to see Q after he assumed that Marcello was untrustworthy.

Flagging down a taxi, he gave over his address and set back in the seat and tried to relax. Once he arrived he paid and ran up the stairs. He had his keys from his locker at work and let himself in then ran up the stairs two steps at a time to his flat he shared with Marcello.

He knocked madly; it was really late about 1 am. He heard Marcello shuffling to the door as he yelled that he was coming!

When he opened the door his face went from angry to happy and he grabbed James who had launched into his arms. They hugged each other tightly. Marcello kicked the door shut then began kissing James. When he raised his hands to cup James face he stopped kissing when he heard James say ouch.

“Bloody hell James what happened to your face?” You could say it landed against a wall but you should see the other guy!” He laughed then noticed Marcello wasn’t laughing.

“What other injuries do you have?” Marcello began undressing him and stood back seeing the large gash on James’s chest.

“James; for the love of Christ!” James pulled him back into his arms kissing him softly.

“Ignore it Cello, just be happy I’m home and that I love you!” Marcello nodded and rested his forehead to James’.

“I missed you James, so much, will you let me take care of you?”

James smiled and leaned in kissing him. “I am counting on it Cello”

They kissed softly then Marcello locked the door and set the alarm then took James hand and led him down the hall to the bedroom and stripped him down then himself and walked to the bathroom. James let him lead him knowing Marcello wasn’t use to this and needed to do this his way. He did everything Marcello wanted. Marcello was tender with him, he didn’t ask questions bathed him and cleaned his wounds, then added medication and bandages.

“Are you hungry, I have some pasta that I can warm up for you?” James shook his head no, so they went to their bed, he made sure James was comfortable before he lay next to him.

He didn’t lie right next to James, he felt he might hurt his wounds but James pulled him close despite his objections.

“I need you Cello, I need to feel your heat and breath, and know I am home now!”

Marcello touched his face tenderly and smiled kissing him then snuggled up next to him. James wrapped him up in his hard arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent, He could feel his fingers touching his chest and it soothed him.

“I love you Cello!”

Marcello smiled and kissed his chest, “I love you James!” They fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

The next morning James went in to MI6 for his briefing and a sit down with M and Eve along with Q. M asked him why he had Eve check his home and Q his phone lines. He told him he just felt uneasy, and that before he had left he found someone watching him and Marcello, but had written it off as a homophobe. But once he was done with his mission he felt this nagging sensation that it wasn’t a homophobe but something more serious.

“James, do you want us to put a watch on your flat?” James looked at him and wondered how Marcello would handle this.

“Yes, just when I am not home and I want Marcello’s offices to be watched as well, he could be a target.” It was then that Q spoke without thinking.

“James, are you sure Marcello isn’t the reason for all this because..” James cut him off then and stood up angry even Eve was confused by this assumption.

“Q, one more word and they will be scraping you off the walls, I’ve had enough of this from you, I am sorry your relationship with David didn’t work out but that wasn’t my fault that was yours. You haven’t even met Marcello and yet you assume he is an enemy because he has something you don’t!”

Q sat there shamefaced but quiet, M was angry and told both of them to shut up. Eve just shook her head and they all watched as James left, slamming the door after him.

M and Eve both looked at Q, he sank down in his chair. M raised a brow.

“Care to explain yourself Quartermaster?” Q let out a breath, and stood up.

“No M I do not!” As he headed out he heard Eve talking softly to him and before he shut the door he heard M groan and say for Bloody sake!

James had gone home and went around the flat checking it for bugs and such. When his mobile rang it was Marcello asking him to meet him after work at a restaurant a coworker had suggested. James asked if seven pm was alright and Marcello agreed. Shutting his mobile he went to the bedroom and opened up the armoire and pushed up the bottom and opened the false bottom and pulled out a Walther PPK and a Beretta, both loaded he put one inside his suit jacket, the other he hid near the bed.

Before he and Q became estranged they had hidden many items around James flat to protect in case of an attack, he found the small box that held a radio, he tucked that into his suit as well.

He closed the blinds and walked the flat again. When he looked at the time, he panicked as he would be late unless he left right now.

He ran till he could find a taxi and waved him down. He got there before Marcello who had rang him saying a late brief had come and he needed to go over it, he would be 15 minutes. James said he would survive as he was sat down at their table; he ordered a drink and waited for him.

He looked up to see a woman had taken a seat at his table. James was about to tell her he had someone coming when she spoke up.

“Good Evening Mr. Bond!” He immediately stiffened hearing his name, but remained calm. He lifted his drink and took a sip and putting on his game face.

“Good Evening, I wish I knew your name.” She smiled a rather sinister smile at him.

“You took someone from me Mr. Bond, someone I loved very much, perhaps you know his name, Tiago Rodriguez or as you knew him Raoul Silva, my brother.”

James looked into her eyes and saw Silva’s, slowly he grinned as he swirled the vodka in his drink.

“Your brother was a psychopath; that killed many innocent people.” He saw the rage fill her eyes before she shut it away.

“Mr. Bond, my brother was a brilliant man who was betrayed by MI6 and he will be avenged.”

James raised a brow and leaned forward. “And just how do you plan on getting that done?”

She smirked and slowly stood up, smoothing down her skirt. “Easy Mr. Bond, I will take someone you love!” She smiled at Marcello as he approached the table.

“Good Evening, enjoy your meal!” Marcello thanked her then looked at James who went stone cold at her words and how she looked at Marcello.

He leaned down and kissed James cheek then sat down, putting the napkin in his lap, he looked at James with a question in his eyes.

“Who was that James?” He reached and took James hand in his.

“Just a friend of someone I knew once.” He blinked and looked down at his hand covered by Marcello’s and smiled.

“So, what is good here my Cello?” He pushed it to the back of his mind; it wouldn’t be good to panic right now. He was probably being watched.

He let Marcello dominate the conversation as he went over ideas in his head to get him to safety; he was blatantly threatened by this woman. He had to get Q to get a background on her.

Once they were done, James decided to walk with Marcello home; it wasn’t that far away from the flat they shared. He didn’t let on but Marcello could tell when something was wrong, he wasn’t sure what to do.

When they entered the flat, he noticed James had double checked the alarm system, he was on his mobile with Q who was doing a system check. Marcello sat on the couch watching him and when James took off his suit jacket he saw the gun, and his eyes widened!

“James, we need to talk!” James stopped and told Q goodbye and looked at him

“Yes, Marcello we do!” He sat down next to him and took his hands in his own. He told him about Raoul Silva and the events of Skyfall and who he had lost. Marcello was stunned by all this and didn’t know what to think. James went on to explain the woman who had been at their table and who she was and her agenda.

Marcello felt sick to his stomach and he wouldn’t look at James. So he had to put a finger under his chin and lift his amber eyes up to his blues.

“I wouldn’t blame you at all if you left me Marcello; honestly I can’t believe you stayed this long as damaged and hard as I am.” Marcello leaned in quickly and kissed him, bruising his lips, gliding his tongue over James lips.

“I love you James, I won’t leave you ever, no matter what, you promised to marry me!” James laughed and kissed him again, pulling him close to him.

“I did promise you and I do want to marry you Cello, then ravish you all night!” Marcello smiled then went into the bedroom to change; James got on the phone with M and related what had happened at dinner, M was right on it and a car was sent over to take them to a safe house.

James had them both packed in 10 minutes and into the car. The drove for what seemed forever but it was to make sure there wasn’t someone following them. Once inside James held Marcello in his arms to calm him and reassure him that everything would be alright. Marcello went to sleep and James could see it was fitful. His cell phone rang and he thought it was Eve but it wasn’t.

“Mr. Bond, hiding out are we, do you honestly believe you can hide from me, I am my brothers sister after all!” James growled hearing her on his private phone.

“What do you want, and I will give it to you!” He practically shouted it at the phone.

“Mr. Bond, as I said at dinner, I want what you love most and he is so handsome and quite the lover I imagine!” James was pacing like a panther on the hunt now.

“You can’t have him and I will find you and slaughter you like I did your brother, do you hear me!” He practically broke the phone with his hand; he stopped pacing when he saw Marcello standing there with a frightened look on his face. He dropped the phone and went to him and gathered him into his arms.

“I swear Marcello, I will protect you!” He nodded but couldn’t speak, so James walked him back into the bedroom and lays down with him, He makes love to him, showing him he will be fine and that he loves him.

After a week, Marcello just couldn’t ignore his office any longer, and took a call and did his best to calm down his assistant. He had explained the family emergency but his office needed him badly over a merger issue. He dressed quietly as James was still asleep and got his briefcase; he left a note for James and hoped that he had slipped out without being watched.

When James woke up he reached for Marcello and found him gone, he stood up and walked into the restroom and relieved himself and cleaned up then went looking for him.

He took a quick survey of the flat and realized that Marcello was gone, he panicked and got dressed then picked up his phone and called him.

“What are you doing, I told you, you cannot leave the safe house! Marcello you are a target!” James was heading out of the flat gun hidden upon him and a second mobile phone, he ran out onto the street heading to Marcello’s offices.

“James my office called saying they needed me but there isn’t anyone here and all the doors are locked, I can’t get out” James took a car that was idling and drove as fast as he could to get there.

“Marcello, leave, get out, get out!!!!” James pulled up and jumped out of the car looking up at the windows he could see Marcello and was shocked that he wasn’t moving.

“Marcello, get out!! Please.. please.. get out Love!” He could see Marcello crying and shaking his head no. It was then a call came in to his other phone he had brought to speak to MI6.

“Mr. Bond, this was too easy, and a bit disappointing, you should have picked a much smarter lover, if your lover tries to leave he will be incinerated if he stays, he will be incinerated!” James could hear her laughing now and it drove him insane!

“Say goodbye to your lover Mr. Bond!” James looked up as he dropped the phone on the ground.

“Marcello please.. get out, jump if you have too, please just come down to me!’ James was frantic now, he saw Marcello pick up a chair and try to break the window open but it was of special glass made to outside attacks, he could see Marcello panicking.

“James please, help me, I can’t get out, I hear clicks, please help me! I love you!”

James heard the word clicks and became frantic running towards the building.

“NO no no no no!!!! Marcello please..” James was thrown back 40 feet when the blast happened, the whole lower part of the offices were blown including Marcello’s offices, he landed hard on the pavement and knocked unconscious.

He woke up hours later in the hospital, opening his eyes he sees Eve and M standing there. The only thing James says is “Marcello” then lays back and closes his eyes, feeling the tears fall.

James was released and went home to his flat ignoring requests by M to come in and be briefed. He sat there staring at a picture they had taken together, both of them looking so happy and in love. He hung his head and cried, holding the picture to his chest.

“My Cello”


	4. Chapter 4

 

James wouldn’t leave his flat, it held all his memories of Marcello, he couldn’t sleep in the bed they shared, so he slept on the floor near the bottles of scotch he had delivered. The picture of the two of them never far away; he would stumble into the bedroom and touch his clothes, open his bottle of cologne to have his scent again in his head.

Eve and M had tried calling him and going to his flat but he wouldn’t answer his phone or the door. He had food delivered if he felt like eating, which wasn’t very often. After two weeks, Q took the job of going to him. Using his laptop he got past Bonds security alarms then using a pick he opened his locked door.

Once inside he saw what the death of a loved one could do to a person. Books were thrown around and the blinds closed, pizza boxes everywhere, he didn’t see Bond, so he put down his satchel and took off his coat and went to the blinds and opened them. As he did he stilled feeling cold steel against the back of his head.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Q was shaking he didn’t know if Bond would kill him or not because of the mental state he was in.

“007 its Q, don’t kill me!” After a few moments he felt the gun leave his head and he turned slowly. James was standing there looking like hell, his eyes were red, his clothing stained and torn. He was breathing hard, the gun held in his tight grip, Q had never seen this side of James and it frightened him.

“James, bloody hell you look awful, have you eaten?” James growled at him and turned away heading to the kitchen. Q followed him, but not too close as to upset him.

James opened his scotch and poured himself two fingers and drank it down.

“What do you want Q? or should I say Joseph?” He had turned and looked him with a smirk on his face.

“Alright I deserve that James, kudos you win, now do you think you could clean yourself up and come to work so we can find the person who did this to you!”

James moved so fast Q didn’t even have a chance to get out of the way as James pushed him back against the wall and looked him square in the eyes.

“What do you care, Joseph, you didn’t even like Marcello, you thought him the enemy, when all he was, was a beautiful man who cared and loved me, despite my flaws or background!”

Q swallowed and nodded his head. “I am sorry for everything and that Marcello is lost to you, I never would have wanted that ever for you.”

James moved back from him and pours himself some more scotch. Q began cleaning up as James moved away ignoring him. He had stumbled back into the bedroom and sat on the floor leaning back against the bed.

James watched Q when he entered the bedroom and picked up items putting them away. When he moved to change the bed James growled at him, so he backed off the bed for now.

Q had opened the blinds and a few windows for fresh air. He heard James begin a shower and took that moment to call M, saying he was in and that James was alive physically but mentally he was grieving and to give it another day, he would stay and take care of him.

M agreed to back off, Q put away his mobile and went back to the bedroom and was confronted with a naked damp James as he emerged from his bathroom. James ignored him and dried off, Q let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He had never seen James naked and now he knew why women and men threw themselves at him. He coughed and turned away.

“Would you like me to fix you something to eat James?” Q asked even though James was more or less ignoring him, it was then he saw the photo of James with someone, he picked it up and saw it was of him and Marcello and they truly looked happy. It was snatched from his hand; the look on James’s face was hard.

“Do not ever touch this!” Q nods and apologizes. “Please, forgive me, you two looked very happy in that picture, he was quite handsome!” It was then that James felt the need to hurt Q.

“And quite innocent,” Q nodded swallowing that hurt and went into the kitchen and looked for something to make James and found some pasta with sauce, so he put it in the microwave to heat. Q looked and found the cabinet that held plates and took one down.

He made some coffee, and was about to pour it when James entered the kitchen and looked at him.

“Making yourself at home Q, now that I am single?” He took the coffee and took a sip. Q knew he had to get this out of his system so he didn’t respond, when the microwave finished he took the pasta and set it down for him and got him a fork.

“Eat something James, please?” James took the plate and his coffee and sat at the table to eat. Q sat near him, watching him and thinking that at times James needs a keeper. As he sat there it was then that he noticed the holes in the walls, so he looked at James hands and saw the knuckles were raw.

“James, do I need to tend to your hands?” James stopped eating and looked at him then his hands then went back to eating. Q huffed and stood up going to his restroom and getting his first aid kit. He set it down and opened it then grasps one of James’s hands and was given a harsh look, but Q ignored him and started cleaning his knuckles and putting ointment on them and a bandage.

Q started talking despite silence from James; He said the search for Silva’s sister was started and that they had many leads. James stopped eating and looked at him, Q went on to say and he said it gently, That Marcello had been recovered and that his body was being sent to Asti and his family. James face went hard and he pulled his hand back from Q.

He went on to say, that his family was notified and were told that it was a terrorist bombing. The funeral is set for this weekend I wasn’t sure if you wanted to know or if you planned on going.

James had sat back in the chair; Q could see emotions running across his face, then James put his face in his hands and Q could tell he was trying not to cry, it was something no ever saw, Q did what he thought he should and went over to him and held him. He feared James would hit him or push him off but he didn’t, as he was absorbed in his grief.

After a few minutes James pulled back and got up heading to the restroom and splashed water on his face, Q cleaned up his meal then poured him some more coffee. When James came back he had a look on his face Q was sure was meant only for his enemies.

Q swallowed his fear of James expression and opened his laptop and showed him the newest intel on Silva’s sister. He showed James the pictures of her and asked if it was the woman who had sat down with them at dinner that night. He nodded it was as he sat next to him. Q could breathe in the scent of his soap and shampoo and it aroused him some. James was inches from him reading his info on the laptop and Q had to fight not to lean and kiss him, so he coughed and continued on by going to another page on his laptop.

“Her name is Angelica and his twin, we think she has all her family still in Spain, her children and grandchildren and by the intel that 009 has gathered, yes David got your intel, he said every other weekend or so they go to the amusement park near their villa in Madrid.”

James looked at him, his blue eyes missing nothing.

“You sent David, to get my intel?” He looked at Q closely. Q looked away then back at the laptop.

“David volunteered to get back at me!” James grinned at him.

"Let me change and we will head down to MI6 and get this handled." James stood up and went to his bedroom and changed into a suit. Q followed to ask him a question and was about to say something when he saw James holding a pillow and breathing in the scent on it and Q grew sad and felt as if he was intruding on something intimate. He turned and waited in the living room for James.

When he emerged from his bedroom and looked at Q as if he knew that he had seen him with the pillow. Q did his best to smile and put on his coat, James followed suit and they left the flat after setting the alarms. James called his cleaning service to begin again and Q saw that as a good sign.

Once they were in Q branch M and Eve gathered in the room with them. Eve immediately went to hug James and gathered him in her arms whispering something to him and James nodded and let her go.

M shook his hand and it was enough for Bond who turned to Q then, and nodded for him to pull it all up.

Q brought up the information up on the large screen as everyone gathered around. Satellite photos were brought up of the villa in the southern part of Madrid; it was a vast estate with large grounds. And there were more than one road in but the back road was into the mountains behind the villa.

“Q pull up that helipad, do you think we could get a night drop there and just get into the villa at night?”

M moved closer and looked, “I imagine they have guards up there as well, perhaps getting her at the park while she is with her family and there is a crowd?”

James turned to him and raised a brow. “With children nearby, I would think that wouldn’t be an option?”

M shrugged, “get her away from her family, crowd her out get her alone, and follow her into a restroom?”

James chuckled and turned to Q, “Get me to Madrid and a new passport now.”

M spoke up then, “James, Eve is going with you, so you look like a tourist couple and not bring up suspicion.”

James turned to Eve and smiled and she smiled back. “Promise me you won’t shoot me?” She winked at him with a smile.

 

They arrived early in the afternoon and checked into one of the best hotels, taking a one room suite as to keep up the ruse of a couple, James told her that he would take the couch because he didn’t want Lucious to get jealous, she giggled and took to the bedroom to change.

James removed his suit jacket and undid his tie and went to large windows looking out at the city, immediately thoughts of Marcello came to him, and how much he would have loved to come here. James smiled at the image of he and Marcello loving each other here and going out then he felt arms around him and smiled at Eve.

“Thinking about Marcello?” James told her yes and how much he would have loved to bring him here. James got a call on his mobile from 009; he said the mark would meet them at 8pm in the restaurant downstairs; James closed his mobile and told Eve.

That gave them a few hours to relax, Eve said she was going to call Lucious then take a nap. James went over to the mini bar and pours himself a drink. Walking back to the windows he sips it as he again looks out at the city, he just couldn’t relax till this was over.

He did move to the couch and lay down, against his own will but he realized he should rest to clear his head. He went into a fitful sleep, he could see Marcello and he was beating the glass and James was trying to run to him but couldn’t, his feet like cement then the explosion, James was screaming his name out and when he opened his eyes he saw Eve.

“James, wake up, you’re having a nightmare!” He had sat up but laid back down wiping his hands over his face. She touched his cheek gently.

“You were dreaming about Marcello weren’t you and that day?”

James nodded but didn’t speak; she laid her head on his chest and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Eve sat up and smiled. “Best you get in the bathroom first James so we can get ready for dinner tonight.” James sat up and smiled.

“Yes, we must have you looking beautiful tonight!” She winked and sat up and went into the bedroom. James got a robe from the closet and a towel and went into the shower, he bathed quickly then shaved. Wearing the robe he exited and smiled at Eve waving his hand to the bathroom. “Your bath awaits my lady!”

Eve laughed and poked him in the chest, before sauntering in.

James was fixing his tie in the mirror when Eve emerged from the bedroom wearing a red beaded gown that accentuated her features. James turned and whistled.

“You look amazing!” He smiled at her as she posed as if to have her picture taken. She walked over and straightened his tie then kissed his cheek.

“Let’s go charm this man for all the information we can!” James agreed and got his gun and slid it into his suit jacket then his key card. He looked at Eve with a raised brow and she laughed hiking up the skirt of her dress showing a barrette causing James to laugh.

As they sat sipping champagne their informant arrived giving over times and places the family would be as he stared at Eve’s breasts, she charmed him ruthlessly, even going so far as to touch his arm and slide her leg to his. James was impressed at her seduction skills. Once they had everything they wanted Eve turned on the cold, James even felt it and he wasn’t the target. James paid the man well as Eve brushed him off. Once they were back at the hotel, she went to change and call her Lucious, while James got a drink and stared out the windows. He has felt alone before but never like this, his grip on the tumbler was so hard; he felt he could break it by just squeezing.

Eve came up behind him and slid her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder. “James, if I didn’t have Lucious I would find a way to take your mind off of this.” He laughs softly and takes her hand in his. “Thank you for the offer but I am pleased you have him, he is good for you.”

She left him and went to bed, James undressed and pulled on some pajama bottoms and lay on the couch. Laying one hand behind his head the other on his chest he felt the scar from his last mission that Marcello had tended and cleaned up. James closed his eyes and thought about him, his amber eyes and olive skin.

James had odd dreams but no nightmares this time, when he woke he was sad that he wasn’t in his own bed with Marcello next to him. Sitting up he rubbed his face and looked around, then headed into the bedroom and use the bathroom before Eve woke.

He relieved himself and showered then ordered room service. Eve woke not long after that and joined him for breakfast.

They went over their timeline for getting their target, and then realized that it would be best to do it at the villa, since there would be less chance of a child being hurt or civilians.

They drove up to the villa as if they were lost tourists, James gets out of the car holding a map as the guards approach, he speaks German to them distracting them from Eve who using a silencer shoots them both. They drag each guard into the small guardhouse. Getting through the gate after putting the car out of site they walk up through the trees up to the villa. They stopped when they heard splashing and peered through bushes and a fence to see children and adults in and about the pool, there were at least 2 maids and one bodyguard. It was then he saw her as she came outside to be around her family. She was telling them to go get ready to leave and to hurry. James heart began to pound seeing her; he stood and waved Eve to go left as he went right, climbing over the fence he found a trellis and climbed it heading up to the second level. Climbing through an open window, he finds he is in a guest bedroom, he pulls his gun from his back and attaches a silencer and cautiously opens the door and looks down the hallway and sees children being shooed into a bathroom to clean up and spots Angelica going in through double doors, he figures it’s her bedroom.

He slips down the hallway and opens the door slowly, getting inside, his gun raised he slowly walks to her private bath. Eve was busy taking out bodyguards being sure not to be sighted by the help. She walked slowly with her gun raised before being seen she moves behind a pillar, as the guard passes she shoots him, then drags his body away and places it in a closet.

James hears a shower going, the steam filling the room, as he enters he doesn’t see her before she jabs a wire hanger into his side. Crying out he turns and shoots as he falls down, clipping her in the shoulder, she falls atop him. Growling he pulls the hanger out of his side and pushes her off of him and stands, they scramble for his gun but he gets to it first, planting a foot on her hand he crushes it. She begins screaming so he grabs a towel and stuffs her mouth. Kneeling down he puts the gun to her head,

“I took your love, well you took mine, now I am taking your real love, yourself, but you are going to help me,” he takes her hand and places it on the gun as he holds it tightly pushing her finger to the trigger. She is shaking her head now screaming into the towel, he gives her a smile no one ever wants to see or lives to see.

“For my Marcello,” He forced her finger to pull the trigger, then saw the life leave her eyes and it pleased him. He stood and left the room, his gun in hand. He didn’t care now who saw him; he went down the stairs as if he owned the place, spotting Eve he waved her to leave. They left the villa, not even running, James felt vindicated, he felt he had avenged Marcello.

At the car and once inside she looked at him. “Is it done, do you think you can move on?” She touched his cheek as he put the car in gear. He turns his eyes to hers and smiles a real smile. She knew then he was fine.

Eve flew back to London and James went to Italy. He arrived and went to the cemetery where he knew the funeral was. He fought back emotions as he watched the ceremony from a distance. He stood there in his coat with his hands in his pockets. James watched a small lady wearing all black approach him with two younger ladies at her sides. She stopped in front of James.

“You are my Marcello’s James yes?” He nodded unable to speak at first. She took his hands in her wrinkled ones. “He spoke of you so much to me; he said you were kind and loving to him.” James fought back the emotions that were trying to burst out of him. She lifted his hands and kissed them. “Marcello said you were the best thing to ever happen to him and I thank you for loving him.” She let go of his hands and walked away with help from her family.

James stood there as everyone walked back to their limos and cars then walked to his gravesite. He stood over it for the longest time, then kneeled down touching the gravestone. His fingers brushed over Marcello’s name.

“I avenged you Marcello, it’s done and I love you, I always will.

He stood then and walked away, knowing he will never be back. He couldn’t do that, it wasn’t James’s style to live in the past, Marcello’s memory will always be with him but he wasn’t going to dominate it.

He flew into London and went straight to MI6 and up to M’s office. Eve buzzed him in. M stood and offered his hand to James, who took it and gave it a firm shake.

“Welcome back Bond, are we ready to move on?” James let go of his hand and nodded. “Yes M, I am.” M smiled at that then went back to his desk and sat down.

“Good, go to Q branch and get what you need then come in tomorrow and we will discuss your next assignment.” He nods and leaves the office, winks at Eve then enters the lift to go down to Q branch. When he entered almost all the minions turned and looked at him, when Q noticed he turned as well and looked at James.

He stood there in his suit looking amazing to Q. It was all he could do not to just go to him and beg him to have him. He swallowed and took a breath.

“007 good to see you back, we have what you will need for your new assignment.” James approach Q and stood next to his table, hands in his pocket. He had forgotten how handsome Q was and how soothing his voice was to James. The discussed his equipment that he would pick up tomorrow and it was then that James asked him if he wanted to go for a drink later.

Q stopped breathing and looked at him, he wasn’t even sure he heard him right.

“Are you sure James, I mean you just well, you know.” James just smiled at him.

“It’s only a drink Q, I’m not asking you to move in.” Q coughed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Of course, well then yes I would like that, say around 7 tonight?”

James agreed and left. Q wasn’t sure what to think at all. He figured James would never speak to him again, let alone a drink. Maybe had forgiven him for what he had said about Marcello. Well it didn’t matter Q was going to tread carefully and go at the pace James wants to keep his friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Chef not a writer, I do this for fun. if you feel the need to be negative, then dont. keep it to yourself. be kind.


	5. Chapter 5

**They met precisely at 7 in front of a quiet pub near Q’s flat. James had texted him where he wanted to meet. James was already inside when Q walked in at 7. James had his martini and smiled as Q sat next to him.**

**“First round on me Q,” he smiled at him and ordered his drink then turned to James.**

**“So, I wasn’t expecting this from you, I figured you wouldn’t speak to me again.” He bit his lip waiting for James reply, taking his drink but waiting till he spoke to have a sip.**

**James put down his drink and turned his blue eyes to Q.**

**“I forgive you Q, I understand it was part protocol and part jealousy on your part, but I will not ever discuss Marcello with you or anyone, so can we change the subject please.”**

**Q let out a breath then drank down his vodka and waved to the bartender for another.**

**“Plan on getting drunk Q?” James wasn’t really in the mood to drink so he was just nursing his, but he noticed Q slamming his down.**

**Q turned to him and smiled. “Maybe I will, and then I can find someone to take advantage of me and my body.” Q laid his money on the bar as he drank of his vodka.**

**“So you are going to ditch me if you find someone who is interested?” James smiled when he said that and waited to hear Q’s reply.**

**Being on his third drink he looked at James feeling bold and his tongue being loose he looked James over from head to toe then back up.**

**“If I could have you, I wouldn’t need to find anyone, Kings you are so handsome!”**

**James just laughed and sipped his drink. He was enjoying the site of Q getting royally sloshed.**

**Q leaned against James and looked at him, he smiled at James. He knew Q was drunk but he didn’t care, he was going to let Q enjoy himself.**

**Q sat up seeing James smile and took it as a good sign and leaned in and kissed him. James didn’t stop him, he returned the kiss, sliding his tongue against Q’s as he put his hand on the back of Q’s neck.**

**James deepened the kiss and heard Q moan despite the music in the pub. Softly he broke the kiss off and leaned back away from Q.**

**It was then that Q opened his eyes and stiffened, raising his hand to his face.**

**“James, kings I am so sorry, I just, I, hell I don’t know, I’m sorry. “ He stood up and slammed down more money and took off out the door. He was stumbling some so James put down money as well and went out after him.**

**“Q! Q! Wait, stop you are too drunk, stop!” James caught up with him and grabbed his arm and turned him around, causing him to slam into James hard chest. He held Q up by wrapping an arm around him.**

**“Q, it’s alright, I did kiss you back, and I’ve always enjoyed kissing you.” He touched Q’s lips with his fingers, all Q could do is stand there trembling, his mind was blown.**

**James didn’t know why he did it but he pushed Q up against the brick wall and claimed his lips in a deep hot kiss. All Q could do was cling to him, letting him have what he wanted. Q was moaning, tightening his fingers on James coat. He had heard James could be passionate but he didn’t expect this, nothing compared to this, he felt the kiss all the way to his toes. Q wanted to climb onto him and never let him go, he bit on James lips and moaned.**

**James pulled back causing Q to whine with want. He was breathing hard, he wanted Q badly but he knew it was only physically, it was too soon after Marcello but his body wanted this, could he have Q and not feel as if he was just using him.**

**He looked at Q, his bruised lips and how his body seemed to hum with want. He touched his lips again, he could feel him trembling.**

**“I want you Joseph, but not when you are drunk, when you are sober and want me just as badly.” Q began to protest but James had already moved away from him and hailed him a taxi. He gave the man the address and opened the door shoving Q in, giving Q some cash. “I will ring you Q, now go home.” He shut the door and walked down the street.**

**Q woke up the next morning with a pounding headache; he stumbled into his restroom and relieved himself then started a shower hoping that would help. He stepped out of the shower and dried off, walking naked to the kitchen and starting the kettle, he heard his mobile ping.**

**_Q, hope you made it alright, thnx for the drink and the kiss,J_ **

**Q read that and groaned, the images flew back into his mind of him being thoroughly snogged by James and wanting more so much he whined. Internally he began chastising himself, as he texted back.**

**_I am alive and well and completely embarrassed, hope to see you soon! Q_ ** **.**

**Sets down his phone once the kettle begins singing, he fixes his cup and as it seeps he thinks about James and remembers when he was at his flat and he had emerged from the shower naked and wet. Q could feel himself becoming hard. It had been a long time since had a wank or anything but not in the kitchen, so he forgo it and got his tea and went to put on some bottoms.**

**A day off was rare but he was going to enjoy this one, he began a Dr. Who marathon on his blue ray and sat on the couch with his tea and his laptop. He brought up Tumblr to see what was new in the fandom, it was over three hours later when he realized that he was still on Tumblr and didn’t accomplish anything. Chuckling he closed his laptop and stretched, when heard a rock hit his window, he walked over and opened it and looked down and saw James, he smiled.**

**“What are you doing here, it’s early?” Q leaned on the window sill as James looked up at him smiling as well.**

**“Q its 1pm, did you just wake up, buzz me in!” James headed to the door so Q ran over to his com and buzzed James in then undid the alarm and locks leaving his door open he knew it would take a moment for him to come up so he started coffee as fast as he could then grabbed a t shirt, throwing it on.**

**As he skidded back into the living room James was coming in looking impeccable. He had a camel colored jumper on and jeans fit him so good Q almost whined. Q felt really ugly right now, his hair wild wearing a, ‘I Believe in Sherlock’ t-shirt and his pajama bottoms, his feet still bare.**

**James looked at Q and liked what he saw, Q all tussled from sleep and a shower, James wanted to take him into his arms and muss him up even further.**

**“I just wondered if you were alright, you were pretty drunk last night and I wanted to see for myself instead of just texting you.”**

**Q smiled and offered him coffee, James agreed and went to sit down on the couch. Q walked as fast as he could and fixed him a coffee and pulled down some biscuits he was saving and placed them on a plate. He set up a tray with cream and sugar and carried it out to him; he was looking quite at home on Q’s couch.**

**“I like your couch, its comfortable for leather.” James leaned back and stretched out an arm and Q felt his body tighten at the image James made.**

**“Um, thank you I got a good deal on it,” He set the tray down and offered James cream and sugar but he declined and took it black. He sipped as Q sat there chewing on a biscuit. It wasn’t an awkward silence it was just odd for Q, after all that had happened he didn’t know how to act around James anymore.**

**James set down his coffee and looked at him, noting how tense he was. “Q relax, why are you so tense?” he reached out and touched Q’s foot.  He almost jumped up from the soft touch but he didn’t thankfully.**

**“James, I don’t know what to do; or how to act anymore, I was horrible to you and I want to fix things badly.” James reached and tugged Q closer to him and gathered him up in his arms.**

**“Look, I thought about it all night, Q we both upset each other and went our different ways, and maybe now we can find our way back, you are one of a few who understand me and my situations. I don’t want to lose you.” Q held onto James and looked into those ice blue eyes, and tentatively he touched James face.**

**“I want to apologize for everything with David, I never meant to hurt you, and I missed you so much that it hurt and I know I was the cause, I didn’t take you seriously and I don’t want to lose you either.”**

**James leans in and kisses Q, slowly at first testing the waters as they say, Q tasted of Earl Grey and biscuit, which was just fine with James. Q slid his hand around James neck, as the kiss deepens. James moved his own hand under Q’s t-shirt to feel the soft skin of his side; Q moaned and suckled James tongue sending fire through James body.**

**Q moved and straddled James lap, his hands cupping his face, James broke the kiss and looked at him, moving his hands to Q’s hips. Both of them were breathing deeply but didn’t speak. Q traced his fingers over his face, as if to memorize it. Q took a deep breath and decided it was time.**

**“James, I have to tell you this, and I don’t expect anything in return, but I love you and I pray someday you will find your way back to me, so I can be yours again.”**

**James smiled and kissed him again softly, then rested their foreheads together before speaking.**

**“Joseph, to be honest I don’t think you ever really lost me, and I know I will get there for you, because I know you love me, and I promise if you give me time, I will love you more than I already do, just be patient with me.”**

**Q nodded but didn’t speak; he felt tears falling down his face. Nothing on earth would ever come between him and James again as long as he was alive. He belonged to James now and with some luck James would be completely his someday. That was one day Q couldn’t wait for.**

**End.**


End file.
